Heart-stopping
by Raizelinplaid
Summary: This one-shot is set a few days after the tag of Dead Men Leave No Trails. What could Edna Gilstrap possibly have seen on Maplewood Drive to send her rushing to the hospital for a stress test?
1. Chapter 1 Pilgrim's Peach Puff

**Heart-stopping**

By RaizelinPlaid

**Disclaimer: **None of these characters belong to me. They belong to Shoot the Moon Enterprises and Warner Bros. to who I am eternally grateful for the opportunity to keep their adventurous lives going and to the wonderful actors who created them. This is for entertainment purposes only. No infringement was intended.

**Summary: **This one-shot is set a few days after the tag of Dead Men Leave No Trails**. **What could Edna Gilstrap possibly have seen on Maplewood Drive to send her rushing to the hospital for a stress test?

**A/N:** Thanks to The Steno Pool (you know who you are) for reminding me of this story. I found the silver lining in it! This story is loosely based on real-life events.

Thanks also go out to Clagjanet and Kristina for extraordinary beta jobs. You both see things I never would have. Thanks for being there on the other side of that computer. Thanks to Elizabeth Bowker who suggested an idea for an epilogue to the original story that ended up adding two more chapters.

Any grammatical, spelling, punctuation, and errors in canon are solely my own.

**Chapter 1: Pilgrim's Peach Puff**

She had been anxiously laying in wait of her prey for the past twenty minutes. "Oh, what is taking her so long today? She should have been home from the library by now," she wondered to herself in frustration. Her thoughts continued to plague her as she agitatedly slapped her hands together and muttered to herself. "Today, of all days, she decides to run late!"

Edna Gilstrap continued pacing endlessly back and forth in front of her large bay window overlooking Maplewood Drive. The burnt orange wool carpeting beneath her slippered feet was in desperate need of replacement after years of keeping a vigilant eye out for the safety of her neighborhood.

Finally seeing her victim get out of the car and enter her house, she readied herself to spring like a cat who had just seen a mouse.

Dotty West put her purse away. Deciding she needed to unwind after her book club meeting at the library that morning, she put the tea kettle on to boil. Intent on her task, the shrill ring of the phone startled her.

"Hello?" Dotty said into the receiver still trying to catch her breath and slow her heart rate.

"Oh, Dotty. This is Edna. Did I catch you at a bad time?" she said in her sweetest voice.

"Oh, no, no. I just got back from my book club meeting and was just settling in is all. It's good to hear from you. We haven't talked in a few days," Dotty said beginning to relax as she sat herself down for a conversation.

"Yes, I know, and actually that was why I was calling."

"Oh?" Dotty's interest was piqued.

"Yes. Last time we spoke, you were telling me all about Amanda and how hard she works with her late nights at that film company," Edna reminded Dotty.

"Well, yes. I am just so proud and supportive of all that she has accomplished," Dotty enthused.

"You were also mentioning how she now does all her cooking and baking late at night for the boys and the PTA to have everything ready."

"Yes, she really does burn the midnight oil. I worry about her burning the candle at both ends," Dotty agreed heartily.

"Well, I was thinking about that and how I could try and help. It just so happened that I was looking for a recipe to make for that bake sale coming up,"

"Oh, you mean the one for the church fundraiser?" Dotty asked.

"Yes, that's the one. I was going through my cookbooks, and I found that Pilgrim's Peach Puff recipe you shared at the recipe swap last holiday season."

"Oh, I remember that recipe. That was a while ago. One day, Amanda was so fascinated all of a sudden with all my recipes. I walked in and she had everything spread out all over the kitchen. I never did figure out what got into her that day," Dotty recalled and involuntarily put her hand to head at the memory of the migraine she had been suffering then.

"Yes, I remember you telling us the story, and how you found the recipe again. So, I decided to make it for the bake sale and thought I would make extra for you, Amanda and the boys since I know how much you liked the recipe," Edna stated setting her plan in motion.

"Oh, that is so thoughtful, Edna! I am sure the boys and Amanda would love it for dessert tonight. I am making Amanda's favorite dinner: pot roast and succotash. I hadn't even thought about a dessert yet. She said she wasn't going to be working tonight, and I wanted to surprise her," Dotty exclaimed.

"Well, this sounds like just perfect timing then. I was hoping I could bring it over now if you weren't busy," Edna said hopefully.

"Of course. In fact, I just put on the tea kettle to boil. Why don't you come over and have some tea, and we can catch up?"

"Wonderful. I will just pack it up as it should be cool by now, and I will be right over." Edna quickly hung up the phone. She ran to her kitchen to retrieve the dessert and headed out.


	2. Chapter 2 Bird Watching

**Chapter 2: Bird Watching**

"She is playing right into my plan," Edna thought to herself as she made her way across the street and to the red door of 4247 Maplewood. Before she could even ring the bell, Dotty had opened the door.

"How nice to see you, Edna. This is so unexpected and kind of you to think of us," Dotty warmly greeted her.

"Here," Edna said presenting the Tupperware dish as she entered.

"Come into the kitchen. The kettle should almost be ready," Dotty said taking the container with the dessert. Edna followed Dotty into the welcoming blue, cheery kitchen.

Moving Amanda's potted yellow mums aside, Dotty placed the Pilgrim's Peach Puff on the counter. Opening the container, Dotty exclaimed clapping her hands, "Oh, Edna, that looks simply wonderful."

"Thank you. You know you were right. It was so easy to make," Edna informed her enthusiastically.

"How about we each try a little? You know. Just to make sure it is not over baked," Dotty suggested conspiratorially as she pulled teacups and plates down from the cabinet.

"Lovely idea," Edna agreed readily helping Dotty to bring everything to the kitchen table.

After settling themselves down, Edna asked, "What book was your club reading this month?"

"Oh, it called Walking the Tightrope of Love," Dotty answered, "I read it several months ago and simply loved it. I told Amanda all about it, but she thought it was too far-fetched."

"Really? Why?" Edna asked with sincere interest.

"Well, it was about this Russian scientist who escapes from the U.S.S.R with a secret formula. The KGB follows him to American where he meets this tightrope walker at a coffee shop. She agrees to help him by hiding as a clown at the circus she works at. They end up falling in love."

"I think I will have to look for that next time I am at the library. That sounds romantic to me,"

"See, that was what I thought. You will have to let me know what you think of it," Dotty agreed, "So now, tell me, what have you been up to since we last chatted?"

It was just the opening Edna had been hoping for. "Well, funny you should ask. I had an emergency visit to the hospital the other day."

"What? What happened?" Dotty asked with obvious concern in her voice.

"Well, at first, it felt like my heart just stopped, and I fainted dead away," Edna calmly informed her, taking a sip of her tea.

"You never mentioned you were having health issues, Edna. Are you okay? You know you shouldn't have been baking if you were not feeling well. Why didn't you call and ask for help?"

"I'm fine now, and really it was very unlike me as nothing usually upsets my constitution. Believe me," Edna continued patting Dotty's hand,  
"there's no need to worry especially since I know what caused my little episode shall we say," Edna reassured Dotty, hoping her prey would now take the bait she had just put before her.

"Well, what did the doctors say caused it?" Dotty asked putting down her teacup expectantly.

Edna had known Dotty's curiosity would get the better of her."Well," Edna began hesitantly wanting to toy with her a bit first before she pounced.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked such a personal question," Dotty immediately backtracked.

"No, no. That is okay. I just I couldn't believe it myself," Edna stated coyly trying to build the suspense.

"So what was it?" Dotty continued to pry.

"Well… _a man_," Edna finally blurted out.

"A _man_?" Dotty asked incredulously.

"Yes, a man," Edna responded flatly with a hint of false irritation for the dramatic effect.

"How did a man cause you to faint?" Dotty asked as a possibility struck her. Suddenly, the sound of Edna's laugh coming through the house one night a few months back had her leaning in and quickly asking, "Did you met someone at Buck's block party a few months ago?"

"No, that is not where I saw _this_ man," Edna said, feigning a hurt expression at such a thought.

"Well, where did you see him then?" Dotty continued to pry.

"Outside _your _house," Edna stated looking directly at Dotty over her cup of tea.

"Our house? What do you mean?"

"Do you remember at the last garden club meeting I showed everyone the bird watching binoculars I had just bought?" Edna asked innocently.

"Yes, you mentioned how many unique varieties of birds now live in our neighborhood with all the new plants and trees going in, and that you wanted to track their coming and goings."

"Right. Well, the other night, just before dinner time, I was looking at the oak tree that overhangs your front yard to see if the robins had come back to nest. Well, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of silver which got my attention. I thought it might be a Northern Mockingbird, but when I focused my binoculars, I saw a gorgeous silver sports car pull up to your curb instead."

"I saw that car too!" Dotty exclaimed excitedly. "The boys and I had just come home from their baseball practice that had run late. Amanda had called earlier in the day and said that she didn't think she would be home in time for dinner again. So, I took the boys out for pizza after the practice. I was so surprised seeing her purse hanging on the railing when we finally got back that night. I thought she would still be at work."

"Yes, well, Amanda does seem to work some odd hours," Edna interjected into Dotty's story.

Nodding in agreement, Dotty barreled on, "So, I yelled out to Amanda not knowing where she was in the house about that car. I was thinking we had some new neighbors. You do know that Mrs. Cooperman finally put her house up for sale? Don't you? Instead of renting it, she is retiring and moving to Florida to live with her sister," Dotty stated by way of explanation of her thinking at the time. "Of course, Amanda was in the backyard trying to catch the Fergusons' dog again. By the time she had come in and we went to look out the front windows, the car was gone. She said she had no idea what I was talking about so I let it drop. I haven't seen it since," Dotty finally finished.

"Well, Dotty, not only have I seen that car parked in our neighborhood, although I couldn't tell you the make or model of it because I don't know things like that," Edna stated then pausing for the effect, "but this time, I actually got a good look at its owner."

"Well, what did the person look like?" Dotty asked impatiently.

"When he got out, his back was to me at first," Edna started before Dotty interrupted.

"So, a man owns this car?" Dotty asked for clarification.

"Yes, and a very tall one as I could see from the way he struggled to get out of the car. I think it was too low to the ground for him. He must have been at least six feet tall. He had on a brown leather jacket and jeans. He had thick, wavy straw-colored hair. He had a very strong looking profile."

"You know your description reminds me of one of Mrs. Cooperman's renters a while back. I think his name was Mr. Sampson. I asked Amanda to invite him for dinner to welcome him to the neighborhood, but she never did," Dotty stated thoughtfully, wondering silently what did happen to him.

"That was who I thought it was too, but we never did get a good look at him because he didn't stay very long. The rumor was he wasn't married because no one saw a woman coming and going with him," Edna replied.

"But you said you got a good look at him now through your binoculars?"

"Yes. Well, at least, I think it was the same man. Anyway, he was holding a bottle of wine, " Edna stated with emphasis, "I think he might have sensed someone was watching him though. You know how you get that feeling."

"Yes, but why do you think he sensed you watching him," Dotty asked, now leaning in further over the table.

"Well, he turned around when he got to your gate as if he was trying to find the prying eyes. That is when I saw his face," Edna sighed aloud at the memory. She had an unmistakable faraway look in her eyes that surprised Dotty as she continued.

"He had the most handsome face I have ever seen. He had this smile with deep dimples which reached up to the most sparkling hazel eyes. He had a look of intrigue, mystery, and danger all rolled up into one gorgeous man which matched the car he was driving. The next thing I knew, after seeing that face larger than life through my binoculars, I was on the floor with my binoculars clutched tightly against my chest looking directly up at my popcorn ceiling. I don't know what overcame me. By the time I got my senses back and my heart rate slowed, he was gone. I don't know where he went."

"You mean you never saw him actually go to our door?" Dotty asked.

"Unfortunately, no. He was just by your gate," Edna stated sadly wishing she could have conclusively given that information.

"But," Dotty asked with this clear image in her mind, "How do you know for sure it was this man that caused you to pass out like that?"

"Well, when I got up, I, of course, immediately called 911, and I was rushed to the hospital. It was decided that I should undergo a stress test to see if they could see anything wrong with my heart because I was told I was at greater risk for a heart attack with my age and daily stresses. I told them I was as strong as an ox and just wanted to go home by that point, but the doctor insisted I stay for this one test," Edna stopped long enough to take a sip of her now tepid tea before continuing her story. "Next thing I knew, I was whisked off to the testing room. It had a large bed, lots of machines and monitors, and a large treadmill. Several nurses were with me, hooking me up to machines. Once I was wired up, they put me on the treadmill. The machines all beeped at a nice steady rhythm. The lines on the screens showed a regular green pattern. So, the nurses kept increasing the angle as I walked because they couldn't get my heart rate up. They couldn't find anything wrong," Edna stated, her hands and shoulders lifting up to emphasize her frustration with that verdict.

"So what did they do then?" Dotty asked as Edna had yet to explain how a man caused her to be rushed to the hospital.

"Well, I kept insisting to the nurses as they supported me on the treadmill that something must have caused me to faint because that is something I had never done before. Finally, one of the nurses asked me what I was doing when I fainted. So, I began telling her about my bird watching which I find so relaxing and actually caused my heart rate to drop lower. But, when I started to tell the nurses about the man I had spotted, the machines started beeping wildly. The lines on the monitors all turned bright red and were blinking erratically. I couldn't catch my breath at the mere thought of him again."

"So you mean to tell me it was the man you described that you saw outside of _our_ house with the bottle of wine who got out of that silver sports car that caused your heart rate to get so high you _actually_ fainted?" Dotty asked still not really believing what she had just heard.

"Precisely," Edna said clasping her hands together in front of her for emphasis. "So you understand that when the nurses had me talking about the birds I had been watching, the machines quietly hummed along. However, as soon as they would start to ask me more questions _that_ again man, the machines would all go haywire and I had a hard time catching my breath."

Dotty was at a loss for words for a moment as she refilled their teacups. Putting the china teapot carefully down on the table, she stated, "Well, I am certainly going to ask Amanda again if she was sure she didn't see anything or anyone that night since she _was_ home before us, and I will keep an eye out for that car."

Reaching out to squeeze Dotty's hands, Edna said, "Having an extra set of eyes and ears on our neighborhood is so reassuring, Dotty. Thank you."

"Well, we all do need to be on the lookout these days, don't we?" Dotty reassured her.

"Yes, we do. Well, I don't want to take up any more of your time today, and I am sure you need to get dinner going," Edna said standing up from the table beginning to take her dishes to the sink.

Looking at the clock on the wall for the first time since Edna had arrived, Dotty was surprised how late it had become. "Yes, I didn't realize the time passed so quickly. The boys will be home from practice soon and that pot roast does need to go in. Are you sure you are feeling alright now?" Dotty asked again leading Edna to the front door.

"Never better," Edna assured her as she opened the front door to leave.

"Well, again, if you need anything or see anything, please let us know and thank you for the wonderful dessert," Dotty said waving to Edna as she made her way back across the street.


	3. Chapter 3 Leftovers

**Chapter 3: Leftovers**

No sooner had Dotty had closed the door and returned to the kitchen to begin dinner preparations when the phone began ringing again. Dotty cradled the receiver between her ear and shoulder as she took out the ingredients for the pot roast.

"Hello, Mother?"

"Oh, Amanda, I was just beginning to make your favorite dinner. We have a special dessert tonight to go with it; Pilgrim's Peach Puff. Edna Gilstrap brought it over. She knows how hard you have been working and wanted to do something to help."

"That was very kind of her, Mother, but..."

"Yes, it was," Dotty stated cutting Amanda off and quickly continuing, "We had a lovely chat this afternoon when she brought it over. She told me she saw that fancy silver sports car that I mentioned to you. You know. The one that was parked outside the house the other night? Anyway, she said she had been using her new bird watching binoculars to see if the robins had begun nesting again in our tree out front when she saw a very good looking man get out of it. So good looking, in fact, she fainted at just the sight of him and ended up in the hospital getting a heart stress test. Can you imagine a man that good looking to cause Edna Gilstrap to faint? Look, I know you said you didn't see anything or anyone that night, but I told her I would ask you again just in case you remembered something."

"No, Mother, really, I didn't see any heart-stoppingly handsome man in our neighborhood that night. Remember? I was too busy trying to catch the Fergusons' dog, again. Besides, you know how Edna likes to exaggerate and stir up neighborhood gossip. And anyway, I told you I think she got those binoculars just so she can spy on the neighborhood in the first place," Amanda finished taking a deep breath to control the giggles that were threatening to bubble up at the mere thought that Lee could cause Edna to be rushed to the hospital.

"Are you sure, Amanda? Absolutely sure? No one? Now think back carefully. Maybe the Fergusons' dog got out again because that man riled him up. You know how that dog is able to get through that old loose board in the fence since the Fergusons refuse to fix it. If Edna saw that man in front of _our_ house, then where do you think he went? You don't think he got into our house when you went out to get the dog? Do you?" Dotty asked with obvious anxiety in her voice.

Amanda could feel herself beginning to shake with laughter. Her voice rose in an agitated response, "No Mother, I am absolutely sure I didn't see any strange man in the backyard that night, and there was absolutely no sign of a strange man lurking inside either."

Before Dotty could continue to question her, Amanda cut her off, "Look, Mother, dinner and that dessert sound delicious, but that was why I was calling. I have work late again in the editing room. I know I said that I would be home tonight for dinner. So, why don't you save a large plate with some Pilgrim's Peach Puff, too, in the fridge for me? Alright? And tell the boys to do their homework and that I love them, please."

"But Amanda…."

Dotty thought she heard Amanda stifling a giggle before she continued, "I have to go now. I don't know when I will be home so don't wait up," Amanda quickly finished.

Before Dotty could get another word in edgewise, Amanda had already hung up, and the phone line was dead. Looking at the receiver still in her hand, Dotty muttered aloud, "Well, why am I not surprised."

A thought then struck Dotty suddenly as she rinsed off the succotash in the sink. "Now that I think about it, I could've sworn I saw two sets of plates and cups in this sink that night. I wonder..." Shaking her head clear from the thought, Dotty continued dinner preparations as she began playing back her conversation with Amanda. "So, why does she want a large plate of leftovers? Who is she planning to feed? The dog? Why? To catch him?" With thoughts of dogs and plates dancing in her head, Dotty took out a large platter just in case the dog she was trying to catch just happened to be six feet tall with thick wavy straw-colored hair and sparkling hazel eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 On the other side of the line

**Chapter 4: Breathless on the other side of the line**

Amanda quickly hung up the phone before Dotty could grill her with more questions. Her brain felt like it had been charbroiled. Amanda hated having to hang up on her like that, and she hated, even more, having to lie again although she had tried her best to keep it as close to the truth as possible.

"That was a close call. There has to be an easier way," she thought to herself shaking her head. Amanda continued to hold both hands down on the receiver as if she was expecting Dotty to climb right back through the line to continue grilling her about that night. Amanda looked around the bullpen to see if anyone was looking at her. She was sure at least one of the giggles bubbling up from listening to what happened to poor Edna had actually popped out. Seeing that everyone had their heads down or were on the phone, she quickly put her head down and continued to finish the report she had been working on before calling her mother.

The image of Edna fainting dead away at the sight of Lee now played on an infinite loop in Amanda's head as she tried to finish the report. Amanda's sides began aching again for having to hold in the laughter that continued to threaten to explode. In all fairness to Edna, Amanda could easily recall the first time she had seen Lee standing on those stairs in his tux at that costume party he had invited her to, staring down at her expectantly. Looking up at him silhouetted against the window had her admitting to herself that _maybe_ her own heart had skipped a beat or _two_, and _maybe_ she had looked briefly away to catch her breath in that moment. But, in her own defense, she had quickly composed herself, especially after being sobered up by the woman who came over to him.

Amanda returned to typing up the report but stopped as she unconsciously ran her fingers over her lips. "That sweet kiss the other night though," Amanda sighed inwardly at the memory of his soft lips on hers, "did leave me a bit…" Amanda's brain searched for the right word, "dizzy."

Amanda started to play out the scene in her backyard again. Before they were caught by her mother, he had teased her with that promise of a second deeper kiss before quickly hurrying away into the shadows of the night. She wondered if he would ever really make good on that promise as she began dreaming of what that kiss might have felt like. Just as Lee was leaning in to give her that second kiss, which she knew had all the promise of so much more, she felt a presence hanging over her desk startling her from her daydream. Then, hearing the clearing of a throat, Amanda asked with obvious irritation, "Yes Francine, what can I do for you?"

"My, my, where were you just then?" Francine asked dripping with sarcasm.

Without missing a beat, Amanda replied, "Trying to think of how to explain how I was able to piece together the route Sallee took from Millicent's journal."

"Oh, well, then, Lee was just here looking for that report. He saw you were on the phone so he asked me to tell you he needs that as soon as you are finished. Billy wants it before 5 pm. He said you could find him waiting for you up in the Q Bureau."

"What? He was just here?" Amanda asked, trying to hide her obvious surprise at that news. "He told me he was swamped with his own paperwork."

"Well, he came down to see how I was feeling after nearly being blown to shreds by that exploding chandelier. Then, seeing you were on the phone, he said he remembered he had to call Paul Barnes and left," Francine finished shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay, well, I am almost done here. Just a few more 'i's to dot and 't's to cross, and then I will be done. Thanks for letting me know," Amanda said in her usual cheery voice.

"Sure," Francine said. Turning to leave, a thought occurred. So, as her parting shot, she stated, "Oh, and Amanda dear,"

"Hum?" Amanda said absently as she began furiously typing again.

"You might want to close your mouth a bit next time. It looked like you could have caught a fly from where I was standing."

Amanda watched as Francine flounced back across the bullpen to her own desk. Looking back at the report summary still sitting in the typewriter in front of her, she began muttering under her breath as she resumed typing that she was going to somehow get Francine back for that one.


	5. Chapter 5 If I Only Had A Heart

**Chapter 5 - If I Only Had A...Heart**

On the way up to the Q Bureau, Amanda suddenly had a sinking feeling as her hand went to her stomach. "What if he was in earshot of that conversation?" Amanda began to agonize. "His head would be bursting with extra straw stuffing from hearing how he had caused Edna Gilstrap to faint by now." Arriving at the closed door, Amanda briefly hesitated before knocking hoping that her worrying was for nothing.

"Door's open," Lee called out. Amanda stuck her head in. Seeing him motion for her to come in while holding the phone to his ear, she approached his desk.

"Yes, lunch next week works for me, and thanks for doing that. I owe you one," Lee stated concluding his conversation.

"Hi," Lee said looking up after hanging up the phone. His dimples were deeply etched with a slightly mischievous grin as he looked up to see Amanda standing there.

"Hi, yourself. Here's that report on the Sallee case you wanted," Amanda stated handing over the file.

"Thanks. Billy was screaming for this," said Lee taking the file from her.

"So I heard. I thought you were going to be deep into your paperwork," Amanda stated nonchalantly.

"Oh, I needed a break and wanted to see how Francine was doing so I came down," Lee stated flinging his hand over the papers and files spread out over his desk.

"Anything I can help with?" Amanda asked innocently beginning to relax thinking that Lee hadn't heard her side of the phone call after all.

"Well, you could tell me that you are all set for the stakeout tonight," Lee said with laughing eyes.

"All set. Mother was making my favorite dinner, pot roast and succotash, but I told her to save me a big plate. Edna Gilstrap had brought over some Pilgrim's Peach Puff for dessert too. We probably can share it later."

"Good because we probably won't have time to stop for something," Lee said casually.

"Well, I am all set when you are. I didn't mean to interrupt you," Amanda said motioning to the phone.

"I'm ready," Lee said getting up from his chair, "That was just Paul Barnes."

"How is he enjoying retirement?" Amanda said with obvious affection in her voice.

Putting his jacket on, Lee said, "Loving it. He is relaxed and happy. In fact, he now has time to have lunch and even do a little favor for me."

"Oh, what's that?" Amanda said unguardedly as Lee held the door to the Q Bureau open for her.

"To get me an extra heart or two," Lee stated matter of factly.

"What?!" Amanda blurted out turning around to face him.

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone fainting dead away at the mere sight of me lurking around. Now would I?"

"You heard?!" Amanda exclaimed.

"I am an intelligence operative, Amanda. It is my job to know everything. And besides, Paul is the Wizard after all."

Laughing as she turned around to enter the hallway she said, "Oh, shut up."


End file.
